


House of cards

by yosscrxp



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosscrxp/pseuds/yosscrxp
Summary: Nuestra relación siempre fue frágil, como una casa de cartas. Nunca lo quisimos ver, fingimos que éramos el uno para el otro.Y me destrozaste.Quizá me queda ser más fuerte, demostrarte lo que valgo. Posiblemente escucharé tus patéticas excusas y volveré a ti porque te amo.Construyamos una nueva de cartas, cada una llena de ilusión.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo (0)

**Author's Note:**

> Con el futuro incierto de wattpad, me animé a subir mi primer fanfic de YoI aquí. Esta historia la tengo guardada en el fondo de mi corazón ya que la hice en uno de los momentos más desesperantes de mi vida.   
> Sus capítulos son bastante cortos, intentaré subir uno o dos al día para así completarlo rápido. Está inspirado en la canción House of Cards de BTS, la cual es sumamente preciosa y recomiendo enteramente escuchar. (:  
> Probablemente suba más fics del fandom aquí, ¡Espero les guste mucho!

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo único que lo abrazó fue el tremendo frío que hacía.

Yuuri, estando en Japón, se había acostumbrado a despertar cada día rodeado por los fuertes brazos de Viktor, pero las cosas fueron cambiando después de ir una temporada a Rusia. Nunca se esperó que Plisetsky estuviera allí con los brazos completamente abiertos para Viktor, mucho menos que este comenzara a ignorarlo, reemplazándolo por el pequeño rubio amargado.

Viktor nunca quiso que su relación fuera pública, aunque admitiera amarlo con toda el alma, aunque dijera que era el único en su vida y siempre sería así. Yuuri, después de tanto, se dio cuenta de que sólo eran falsas palabras y, estúpidamente, había creído en cada una de ellas y construido su casa de cartas, todas ellas llenas de ilusión.

Cerró sus ojos y los talló para quitar un poco el sueño. Se levantó y duchó; cuando por fin se dignó a revisar su celular había una llamada perdida de Alissa. Se puso su ropa de deporte y, como todos los días, corrió por las calles casi desiertas de Holmes Chapel. Saludó a su vecina, la Señora Liz, al viejo Anthony y a su perrita Donna. Le sonrió amablemente a la chica que atendía la cafetería y llegó hasta la pista de hielo unas cuantas cuadras al sur. 

Alissa golpeó cariñosamente su brazo. —Llegas tarde, Katsuki. 

—Lo siento, me quedé dormido. —Se excusó con una sonrisa. Con ayuda de la morena, comenzó a calentar sus músculos y ensayó algo de ballet. Algunas personas lo miraban mientras hacía esto, seguían fascinadas por el extraño chico japonés. 

— ¿Competirás de nuevo, Yuuri? —El brillo nostálgico de sus ojos casi deprimió a la chica. Mientras se abrochaba los patines, un suspiro escapó de sus rojizos labios junto a una sonrisa triste. 

—No más para mí, Lisa. —Musitó con suavidad antes de internarse en la pista y dejar que la frialdad del hielo lo acogiera. Dando algunas vueltas y saltos, se permitió pensar en su familia, en sus amigos, en Plisetsky, en Viktor. Quería recordar sus sonrisas, pero las escenas se estaban borrando de su mente dejándolo desahuciado. Quizá, ahora sí estaba completamente solo. 

_Como si no hubiera un mañana, como si no hubiera una próxima vez, todo lo que has hecho frente a mis ojos ha sido una completa oscuridad._

Cuádruple Axel; perfecto. 

_Dilo como si fuera en serio, al final no podemos hacerlo. Incluso así, sigo teniendo esperanza. Incluso al final, si estás conmigo, estoy bien._

Cuádruple toe; perfecto. 

_Incluso si ya lo sabías, no podíamos detenernos... De ninguna forma, de ninguna forma, de ninguna forma, cayendo._

Cuádruple Salchow... Perfecto. 

_Mientras el tiempo pasa, sólo lo arruinamos aún más... De ninguna forma, de ninguna forma, está colapsando de nuevo._

Cuádruple flip... Las lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro. Algo furioso, se las quitó con el dorso de la mano. 

_Una casa hecha de cartas, y nosotros dentro de ella. Incluso si dices ver el final, incluso si dices que colapsará pronto. Una casa hecha de cartas, y estúpidamente, nosotros._

¿Cómo es que había pasado? Esforzándose por no saltar sobre Viktor y besarlo, por no hacerle una escena de celos, por quedarse callado cuando observaba que se metía en la habitación de Plisetsky y de allí salían ruidos obscenos completamente asquerosos... ¿Cuánto había aguantado? ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar para olvidarlo? 

_Incluso si dices que es un sueño inútil, mantente un poco más así._


	2. Fireproof (1)

_ And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do. _

Yuuri se dejó absorber por la música, también sonrió un poco. La coreografía le estaba saliendo bien, pero no debía olvidar los saltos, ya que eran importantes para su calificación. Tomó impulso, dispuesto a hacer un cuádruple Salchow y... No lo clavó. Cayó en el hielo y al instante escuchó a Viktor gritando su nombre. 

— ¿Estás bien?  — La fría mano de su amante se posó en una de sus piernas, revisando si había daño. Yuuri sonrió cálidamente y se incorporó. 

— Lo estoy, no te preocupes.  — Patinó hasta la parte de la barda donde se hallaba su botella de agua. Viktor, después de soltar un suspiro aliviado, lo alcanzó y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. 

— Ten más cuidado, bebé, no quiero que te suceda algo. Me sentiría mal, muy mal, ¿Quieres que me sienta mal?  — Yuuri, casi derritiéndose por los besos repartidos a lo largo de su cuello y las palabras susurradas en su oído, negó con la cabeza.  — Entonces, cerdito, desde ahora nada de saltos difíciles como ese durante una competencia. Primero debes estar seguro de que te sale perfecto y luego puedes mostrarlo al público. 

— E-está bien.  — Con delicadeza, Viktor hizo que volteara, quedando frente a frente.  — Lo que tú digas.  — El mayor sonrió ante esa bonita respuesta. Besó los labios del chico con suavidad, deleitándose con el gustillo a menta que tenía su boca. 

— Yuuri, vamos a comer; muero de hambre. 

* * *

— ¡Yuuri, durmamos juntos!  — Viktor tocó sucesivamente la puerta del bonito japonés, sin recibir respuesta.  — ¿Yuuri?  — Para su fortuna, estaba sin seguro, así que entró a la oscura habitación y observó con una sonrisa los posters que su chico tenía pegados en la pared. Su infinita admiración por el ruso lo hacía sumamente tierno.

— Mph...  — Escuchó un quejido. Por un momento pensó mal, luego se dio cuenta de que la posición en la que estaba Yuuri era algo incómoda. Con cuidado lo acomodó para luego recostarse a su lado. Pegó su nariz a su nuca e inhaló el suave perfume que desprendía. 

— Buenas noches, bebé.


	3. Tender (2)

_ Tender is the love of someone that you love too much. _

La puerta de la habitación de Yuuri se abrió cuando este se estaba poniendo la camiseta. — ¡Yuuri, tengamos una cita! —El menor se sonrojó al instante y soltó un pequeño grito ante la vergüenza. Viktor se rió dulcemente. —Oh, lo siento, bebé.

—N-no hay problema... —Tentado por la maravillosa escena que tenía enfrente, el mayor no se resistió y rozó el pecho de Yuuri. Este se estremeció. — ¿V-Viktor? 

—Eres irresistible, bebé, lo siento. — Un beso casto fue depositado en los labios del japonés. —Entonces, ¿A qué venía? ¡Ah, sí! Tengamos una cita. 

Yuuri rió, un tanto nervioso. —Si es lo que quieres, no hay problema. —El ruso sonrió con dulzura, dejando sin aliento al menor. — ¿Dónde iremos? 

—Es una sorpresa. 

* * *

Viktor depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del japonés, el cual no parecía nada sorprendido. — ¡Ta-da! ¿Te gusta el lugar que escogí, bebé? —Sin prestarle atención, Katsuki asintió. 

—Bueno, no pensé que viniéramos a patinar sobre hielo, Viktor, será una agradable cita. —-El ruso no fue capaz de captar el tono sarcástico que Yuuri utilizó, sólo se limitó a enredar sus brazos en la bonita cintura ajena y rió cuando el dueño de esta saltó. —- ¿Qué haces? 

—-Bailemos, Yuuri. —-Al instante, una linda pieza musical comenzó a sonar. El mayor afirmó su agarré y patinó lentamente por la pista, jalando al más bajo consigo. Yuuri se aferró a los hombros del ruso, intentando igualar el ritmo que llevaba. Viktor besó la adorable nariz del japonés. —-Te amo. —-Susurró al momento de juntar ambas frentes.

—-También te amo. —-Respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. La canción llegó a su fin, pero el par ni siquiera lo sintió. Simplemente se fundieron en un beso suave que demostraba sus emociones, como si nada más importara.


	4. Wildest Dreams (3)

_ Say you see me again even if it’s just in your wildest dreams. _

Yuuri se despertó más tarde que de costumbre. Algunos rayos de sol le pegaban en el rostro; soltó un quejido ante esto. Cuando se incorporó, un ligero dolor en las caderas casi le impide levantarse, las blancas sábanas se pegaban a su desnudo cuerpo. Indudablemente, se sonrojó.  — ¿V-Viktor? 

No había rastro del ruso en aquella habitación, sin embargo, unos segundos después la puerta se abrió ruidosamente y él apareció con una charola entre sus manos.  — ¡Buen día, bebé! Te traje el desayuno, ¿Cómo te sientes?  — El sonrojo de Yuuri se hizo aún más perceptible. Carraspeó, avergonzado, y se dejó mimar por el mayor. 

— Estoy bien.  — Sonrió tímidamente. Viktor besó su frente y lo abrazó por detrás, dejando que la blanquísima espalda desnuda chocara con su pecho. Observó como el menor tomaba el tenedor y delicadamente se llevaba los trozos de fruta a su boca.  — ¿Quieres?  — Ofreció avergonzado, Viktor asintió con genuina felicidad. 

— Parece que está deliciosa.  — El japonés asintió y dejó que el ruso degustara de ella. De alguna manera, sintió una conexión especial entre ambos, una que quería que durara para siempre. Disfrutó de los cálidos besos en su cuello y de las hermosas risas que salían de la garganta del otro. 

Su primer amor. Viktor llegó para robar su corazón y mantener sus pensamientos ocupados. Llegó para provocarle diversas emociones y no soltarlo nunca. Viktor... Simplemente era él. No se necesita explicación alguna para decir que estaba más que enamorado. 

Los besos castos estuvieron presentes en todo momento, los suspiros y sonrojos también. Fue entonces cuando Viktor pareció recordar algo.  — Yuuri, tengo que pedirte una cosa... 

— ¿Qué pasa?  — El albino le mostró su celular, aunque Yuuri no entendió nada ya que no sabía ruso. 

— Yakov quiere vernos.

— ¿Yakov?  — Viktor asintió. 

— Fue quien me entrenó, bebé.  — Musitó antes de besar su nuca con una bonita sonrisa y mirarlo esperanzado.  — Entonces, ¿Qué dices? 

Su propuesta había sonado bastante dulce e inocente, Yuuri no se resistió ante eso, mucho menos por la adorable cara que puso, y rápidamente asintió.  — Claro que sí.


End file.
